The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computing devices are constantly evolving to provide users with better performance. These technological changes are especially prevalent in mobile computing devices such as smartphones, laptops, and tablet computers. However, since mobile devices use batteries for power, performance must be balanced with power consumption. This is especially challenging considering the tradeoff between increased battery life and lightweight design and profile.
Thus, power consumption is an important consideration for mobile devices that use batteries. To address power consumption concerns certain components in mobile devices may be placed into a low power mode to prolong battery life when idle. However, even in a low power mode the device still consumes power to maintain information in a ready state so that powering back to an operational mode is quick. Accordingly, while in a low power mode the device still draws power from the battery causing reduced battery life.